warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormvermin
}} The Stormvermin are the black-furred elite of Skaven military might. Overview Stormvermin are, to an individual, larger than the average Skaven, well-muscled, and proficient in the use of various weapons and armour. They are aggressive by nature and are given to overt displays of prowess in order to intimidate those around them. Like the Grey Seers, their future is determined at the time of their birth, for only a Skaven with black fur are elevated to the ranks of the Stormvermin. As such, there is a certain air of ego shared together by all Stormvermin that is lacking in other Skaven groups. Of course, this camaraderie will only stretch so far. Stormvermin are constantly on the lookout for any weakness in their peers, and those who show such flaws will be mercilessly cut down by their brothers. Position in the ranks of the Stormvermin is achieved through a series of duels, though it occasionally falls on the last remaining survivor of a unit to take command. These officers, known as Fangleaders, are some of the deadliest Stormvermin of all. An even rarer variety of Stormvermin exists, utilised by the Council of Thirteen as their personal bodyguards. These white-furred elites are known as Albino Stormvermin. Warfare }} Stormvermin regiments are outfitted with the best spoils of war in the clan's armoury and their duties may include forming a retinue or bodyguard for anyone from a minor Chieftain to the mighty ruling Clan Warlord himself. This puts the Stormvermin at the vanguard of the army where they can ensure continued preferential treatment by fighting with ferocity and zeal for their leaders. Most Warlord clans maintain the unwritten law that the first feed after a battle belongs to the Stormvermin. Those who dare to feast before their proper station are often openly attacked by the elite Skaven warriors, who take any opportunity to violently demonstrate their favoured status. As further reward, many Stormvermin regiments are assigned their own legions of Skavenslaves. These lackeys see to the comfort and needs of their masters. On the battlefield the Stormvermin normally form the bodyguard of Warlords and Grey Seers. Infamous Stormvermin * Ska Bloodtail - Right paw to Queek Headtaker. * The Red Guard - Queek Headtaker's personal bodyguards. * Ikit's Clawguard - The elite bodyguards of Ikit Claw. * The Deathvermin - The elite of Clan Rictus. * The Plaguevermin - Clan Septik's deadliest warriors. * The Bonehides - A legendary band of Stormvermin. * Albino Stormvermin - Also known as the Council Guard or the Albino Guard, these elite Stormvermin are taken from birth due to their albinism and trained to be uncharacteristically loyal and disciplined, for theirs is one of the most important jobs in the Under-Empire. They are the personal guard of the Council of Thirteen, the ruling body of all Skavendom. Gallery Warhammer Stormvermin Art.PNG Warhammer Stormvermin Art 2.PNG Wh2 main skv inf stormvermin halberds.png Miniatures Skaven Stormvermin.jpg|7th Edition Skaven Stormvermin (7th Ed) (1).jpg|7th Edition Skaven Stormvermin (7th Ed) (2).jpg|7th Edition Skaven Stormvermin (6th Ed).jpg|6th Edition (Stormvermin Regiment) Skaven Stormvermin (6th Ed) - Command.jpg|6th Edition (Stormvermin Command) Skaven Stormvermin (6th Ed) - Troop.jpg|6th Edition (Stormvermin Troop) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (7th Edition) ** : pg. 35 * : Children of the Horned Rat (Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 72 es:Alimañas Category:Skaven Military Category:S Category:Skaven Careers